Forget
by kahnonnn
Summary: "Ayo kita hentikan ini, Yeol. Aku berkencan dengan Taeyeon-noona." Sejenak, Chanyeol merasa dunianya berguncang. [Songfic Drabble ; Past!ChanBaek ; Shounen-ai ; Angst]


"Aku berkencan dengan Taeyeon-noona."

Malam itu, Chanyeol merasakan musim semi tidak secantik musim-musim yang lalu.

* * *

Warning : Angst

Pairing : Past!ChanBaek ; BaekYeon ; ChanSoo

Disclaimer :

LALALA - Lee Soo Young

EXO dan pemain lain di sini di bawah asuhan SM Entertaiment

Hanya ide yang saya miliki di sini.

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Weker berbunyi, menyanyikan sebuah nada kontinu yang jelas mengganggu indra pendengaran, Chanyeol mendorong weker tersebut hingga terjatuh dari atas nakasnya. Mata mengerjap, Chanyeol berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sinar mentari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Tangannya secara reflek meraba kasur di sisi. Kosong.

Ah, _pabo_.

Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol pun teringat, sosok itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Sudah tidak ada senyum rectangle yang menyapa tiap paginya.

.

.

"Chanyeol ponselmu berbunyi !"

Harapan melambung, Chanyeol buru-buru meninggalkan formasi latihan Kendonya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan menghakimi dari Sehun yang tengah _sparing_ dengan Jongin, langkahnya mantap ke ruang loker. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyapa Jinki—seniornya—yang menginfokan kalau ponselnya berbunyi.

Ini pasti dari dia.

Harapan naik, Chanyeol berdeham sebelum meraih ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan.

"Yobo-"

"Hyung ! Ini Tao ! Tao… aku sudah di Korea-"

Suara Tao terdengar sangat jauh, Chanyeol terpaku di tempat. Sebuah senyum mengejek terpatri di bibirnya, mengapa Chanyeol masih belum bisa 'melepas' ?

 _Pabo_ , mana mungkin 'dia' akan menelpon?

"HYUUNGG ! Kau dengar aku ?!"

.

.

"Kau belum terbiasa ya, Hyung?"

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar suara dari belakang posisinya duduk. Sosok Kim Jongin masih dalam balutan _hakama_ biru tua menghampiri. Di sekolah ini, hanya Jongin sendiri yang mengetahui identitas hubungan dari Chanyeol dan 'dia'. Bukan, bukan karena alasan mereka malu, tapi sebagai homoseksual di Korea Selatan, itu tidak mudah. Toh, Jongin sendiri juga 'serong' ke arah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, sehingga Chanyeol mempercayai 'rahasia' ini pada sosok anak kelas 1 di hadapannya.

"Kebiasaan itu mengerikan, Kai-ah."

Jongin terkekeh sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, "Setidaknya cintamu pernah terbalas, Hyung." Pandangan mata Jongin menatap jauh ke depan, "Cepat atau lambat pasti bisa."

"Kau mau bilang waktu yang menyembuhkan?"

"Tidak. Hyung sudah tahu akan hal itu, percuma kan aku mengatakannya lagi?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Chanyeol memukul-mukulkan ujung _shinai_ nya ke paving lapangan, hanya bunyi ketukan-ketukan konstan itu yang mengisi keheningan di antara dua pemuda ini.

 _"Yoda ! Pedangmu bakal rusak kalau kau begitukan !"_

 _"Ahahaha, ini Shinai, Baek. Shinai…"_

 _"Ish, terserah ! Ayo pulang?"_

 _Flashback_ adalah sesuatu yang Chanyeol benci. Reflek, dia menghentikan ketukan konstannya pada paving lapangan.

Ini sulit, dia terbiasa mencintai daripada melepaskan.

.

.

Netra cokelat muda Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar, suasana sepi. Chanyeol sendiri bisa mendengarkan suara nafas dipadu detik yang terdengar dari jam di sana. Jujur, Chanyeol tidak berani menutup matanya. Memori akan sosoknya masih terasa jelas. _Hell_ , Chanyeol bahkan bisa membayangkan sosok pemuda berbibir _rectangle_ itu melompat-lompat di depannya, bergaya menyanyi paling heboh seakan apartemen Chanyeol adalah _norebang_.

.

.

 **'ALL YOU CAN EAT ! SUSHI TEI, ONLY 15.000 WON'**

Chanyeol terpaku di depan reklame dekat gang sekolahnya. Itu makanan kesukaan seseorang, hanya senyum pahit yang bisa Chanyeol lukiskan di bibir.

 _"Wuah ! Sushi Tei diskon ! Chan, aku mau itu ! Kita patungan deh !"_

Suara familiar, Chanyeol menoleh. Ada Sehun dan Jongin berjalan bersisian saling tertawa beradegan seakan _sparing_ kendo, dan yang jelas itu bukan suara mereka.

Halusinasi. Pahit.

Chanyeol menatap reklame itu lagi, merasa dirinya bodoh sekali.

.

.

Baekhyun-ah, apa kau pernah merasakan hal yang kurasakan sekarang?

Chanyeol membatin, dilihatnya sosok pemuda bersenyum _rectangle_ berjalan dengan sosok cantik berambut sewarna _mahogany_.

"HYUNG !"

Tepukan dipundak, Chanyeol terlonjak.

"Aish, Tao ! Kau sedang apa sih?"

"Aniya ~~~ Aku ingin jjangmyeon, ayo traktir."

Chanyeol pun terseret oleh Tao, masih berpikir hal yang sama.

.

.

"Ini Do Kyungsoo, dia yang akan menjadi manager kalian." Pelatih memperkenalkan sosok pemuda bermata belo, Chanyeol hafal anak ini. Kyungsoo adalah kutu buku yang selalu menenggelamkan diri di perpustakaan setiap jam istirahat.

" _Bangapsumnida_ Kyungsoo-ya ~~" Anggota klub menyapa dengan patuh.

Latihan pun berjalan seperti semula, Chanyeol kalah melawan Jongin ,tapi, menang telak melawan Sehun. Handuk diulurkan kearahnya, Chanyeol mendongak, Kyungsoo lah yang mengulurkan handuk tersebut.

 _"_ Pakai ini, jangan pakai _hakama_ mu, Sunbae."

Ah, apa Chanyeol akan mencoba mencintai lagi? Chanyeol berpikir demikian saat melihat seulas senyum tipis terulas di bibir _heart-shape_ milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, ini kali kedua Kyungsoo pulang bersamanya.

"Oi Chanyeol !"

Keduanya menoleh, baik Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabar?" Byun Baekhyun memberikan senyum di mana matanya menyipit saat bibir membentuk lekuk senyuman, "Kau sudah lama tidak ke Game Center lho…"

Beberapa sekon berlalu, Chanyeol mencoba memberikan senyum yang sama, "Aku sibuk, pertandingan kendo musim ini, ingat?"

"Main-mainlah, kita bisa satu team nanti." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol dua kali, masih dengan senyum yang sama, "Aku duluan ya?"

Ya, Chanyeol akan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Memori akan Byun Baekhyun masih terpatri, tapi tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan, kan?

 _I'll try to forget our love and our memories, even if it won't work, I'll try to forget like there wasn't anything in the first place._

 **END**

* * *

Hai ~ Kahnonn di sini ~ Mianhae bikin FF nggak jelas seperti ini. Oh ! Dan makasih buat review-nya di **Collaboration?!** dan **Glad You Came** buatanku. Cerita ini kubuat dengan lagu Lee Soo Young-Lalala, coba denger sambil baca, saya aja galau ~~ Have a nice day, reader. Review would be nice ~ Gomawo udah baca :)


End file.
